


Honey!

by Tacuma



Series: You, me and the hospital [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint is kind, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Too much fluff, domestic life, the future is bright, the past hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is healed, Steve made more time for the two of them and everything seems to be perfect. Pepper even approves of their relationship! They go on dates together and Tony even joins Captain America as Iron Man, but that is not the only reason Tony comes to the hospital. It doesn't take long before things go downhill again. Of course the two of them do everything to be able to be happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the summery sucks, but that might be because this fic sucks. It's a third part of the series 'You, Me and the Hospital', but I kinda ran out of ideas. This is just a whole lot of fluff.

Tony Stark was nervous. He knew it had to happen, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. Today he would finally officially introduce Steve and Pepper to each other. They had seen each other a few times, but only briefly and most of those times were when he had been in the hospital. Pepper needed Steve to look after Tony, but now that he could walk around again, completely healed, Steve was no longer necessary. If she didn’t like the nurse she wouldn’t hold back.

But Steve was alike. Whenever he had an opinion he stood by it and he wasn’t going to change his mind easily. Because of that, and because of Tony’s stubbornness, they had a few small arguments before already. Pepper wasn’t going to make it easy for Steve, she wanted to be sure he was good enough for Tony and Steve would proudly defend himself. They were too much alike.

They were way too much alike Tony suddenly realized. Was that his type? Tall, blond hotties that worked hard and stood up for themselves and the things they valued in life? Did that mean it wasn’t going to work out with Steve either? Fuck, no don’t think about that now!

The doorbell rang. It could only be Steve, Pepper could get in, she had a key. Tony took a deep breath and hurried to let his lover in.

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Steve as he entered the living room where the billionaire was waiting for him. He put his helmet on the table and threw his leather jacket over one of the chairs before he kissed Tony. ‘You look… nervous?’

‘Yes, I’m nervous,’ admitted Tony angrily. Angry with himself for being so stupid and angry that both Steve and Pepper always seemed to know exactly what was going on in his mind.

‘Me too,’ admitted the nurse.

Tony looked up in surprise. ‘Why would you be nervous? You’re mister Perfect. Everyone likes you the moment you show your rainbow, glitters and eternal sunshine smile at them.’

Steve laughed. ‘If only it was really that easy, I would have won the war single-handedly. But I’ll give it a try, maybe it works. This is as close as I will get to meeting your family.’

‘I will take that as a compliment,’ said a female voice. Steve and Tony turned around and let go of each other.

‘It was meant as a compliment,’ smiled Steve. He approached her and shook her hand. ‘I didn’t mean as a mother in law, but like a protective younger sister. It’s very nice to officially meet you, Miss Potts.’

‘Please, call me Pepper,’ she smiled back. ‘Nice to officially meet you too, Steve. And now I understand that you didn’t simply seduce Tony with your body. Compliments will get you everywhere, especially with a man like him.’

‘Yes, sometimes I have to polish his ego a little, but he is worth it,’ grinned Steve. ‘But I do hope it’s not the only reason I’m still around.’

Tony fled to the kitchen with a frustrated growl. It earned a laugh from both blonds who made themselves comfortable.

‘I’m sorry it took so long before we could meet,’ apologized Pepper. ‘You have been dating for a few months already and I should have asked to meet you a bit sooner. I know it’s important to Tony, he is always talking about you. But well, work got in the way.’

‘No problem,’ answered Steve. ‘I know what it’s like to have a busy job.’

‘That is not really the only reason,’ confessed Pepper. ‘I never thought things would last so long between the two of you. No point in wasting time meeting someone who is gone again a week later. Did that too often already. I thought you were another one he just wanted for your looks and I haven’t been really nice about it in the beginning. I’m sorry about that.’

‘I never noticed,’ said the nurse. ‘I think you should apologize to Tony.’

The genius just entered the room with three mugs with coffee. He had trouble keeping them all in his hands, so Steve quickly stoop up and took one from him. ‘I’m having trouble with the cake,’ confessed Tony as he handed Pepper a mug as well. Steve put his mug on the table and went to the kitchen to get it fixed.

‘Who should apologize to me for what?’ the billionaire asked as he sat down.

‘I should apologize for not believing you and Steve would work out,’ said Pepper. ‘I’m sorry it took so long before I could meet him. He looks like a very friendly guy, I can already see it in the way he helped you out with the coffee and the cake. And you look happy. I wish you the very best and I really hope he is the one to make you happy the rest of your life.’

‘Sounds like you give us your blessing,’ grinned Tony. ‘I thought you were the protective younger sister, not the evil mother in law!’

She playfully glared at him before hitting his arm. ‘You can learn a lot from Steve about how to treat women.’

‘I think the ladies…’

‘Tony!’ said Steve who entered the living room again. ‘Don’t finish that sentence and don’t insult a lady!’

‘You are a true gentleman, Steve.’

The nurse smiled at her as he gave her a plate with cake. ‘Thank you,’ he said before handing Tony a plate as well.

‘See,’ hissed Tony. ‘Your glittery rainbow smile even melted Pepper’s cold heart.’

He couldn’t stop laughing when two sighed ‘Tony!’s reached his ears.

 

~

 

‘Good job, kid, it looks great,’ smiled Captain America at one of the twelve kids that were hanging around him. The boy had made him a drawing of himself with the Captain. Steve knew he had drawn it, he had given him the paper and pencils himself a few days ago. He was glad they didn’t recognize him as the nurse who helped them.

‘So, what shall we do today? Any ideas?’

‘What about you and I will battle against those little heroes,’ said a voice from behind them.

Steve and the kids turned to look who had been talking to them. A full Iron Man armor stood a few meters behind them. Some of the kids ran towards it and cheered and laughed. Steve raised an eyebrow and wondered if he had heard it correctly.

‘That sounds like a good idea, Iron Man,’ said the Captain. ‘Let’s all go to the playroom and see what kind of challenges we can create.’

The kid ran towards the playroom, followed by the two adults. ‘Tony, what are you doing here and why are you wearing an Iron Man armor?’

‘I was bored and I was thinking about you in your Captain costume and after I jerked off on that thought I started building an armor and it was easier than I thought. Hardly anything is working of course, but it looks good, right? I wanted to see you and since you like this so much I wanted to try and join you. Not in a wheelchair this time. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do this every week. Too busy.’

Steve smiled at him. ‘Well the kids love it. You should donate the costume to the hospital.’

‘I donated half a million to the hospital!’ answered Tony. ‘They could almost make a working costume with that much money. I’ll keep it myself. Maybe we can do some kinky play in the bedroom. You’ll be the damsel in distress.’

‘I’ll think about it,’ laughed Steve. ‘But not a word about jerking off and bedroom play with the kids around. Really, I warn you, Tony.’

‘Promise,’ answered Iron Man as they entered the room where all the kids were waiting for them.

‘Alright, we’re going to play ten games,’ announced Steve. ‘All of you will play against me and Iron Man. The team that wins the most games will be the winning team!’

The kids chose the games. They all picked something they were good at and of course Tony and Steve let them win. They created a bowling game, they improvised a soccer game and they played hide and seek. Other kids wanted to see who could jump higher and further than all of the others or had a running match in the long hallway. Most things were pretty difficult to lose for two grownups, but the suit slowed Tony down and Steve was used to letting the kids win.

‘You won all games!’ cried Tony when they were done. ‘I think you guys are the super heroes, not us! Maybe we should retire and let you catch all the criminals and villains.’

The kids laughed at them and made themselves capes and masks to look like super heroes too. Steve and Tony watched them and helped them when necessary. Tony wrapped an iron clad arm around his lover and whispered if he wanted to come over and have dinner at his place tonight. Steve wanted to answer that he had never had Tony’s cooking before and that he would want to try it, but a boy pushed Tony’s arm away.

‘Captain America already has a boyfriend!’ said the kid angrily. ‘I know, I saw them kiss! You can’t steal him away or the man with the crutches will be really sad.’

Tony looked at the kid, then at Steve and back at the kid. Was this really the boy that had witnessed their very first kiss the day Tony was allowed to leave the hospital? Was he still here? With a grin Tony opened the helmet and looked at the boy.

‘I’m the man with the crutches, kid,’ he laughed. ‘But I was undercover. I didn’t want any of my enemies to know I was hurt, so I left the suit at home. Nobody recognized me, except Captain America, of course. He always knows everything.’

The eyes of the boy widen. ‘You are married to Iron Man! That is so cool!’

‘Not married!’ said Tony hastily.

The boy’s smile disappeared and he looked at Steve to look for confirmation.

‘But we’re madly in love,’ said Steve and he glared at Tony. ‘Right?’

‘Yes,’ said Tony. He wrapped his arm around his waist again and turned his head a little so he could kiss Steve’s cheek without hitting him in the face with the face plate of his helmet.

‘You have to marry him,’ said the boy to Tony. ‘If you don’t, I will! I love Captain America!’

‘So do I,’ smiled Tony. ‘So don’t worry, I’ll marry him! But don’t tell anyone, it’s our little secret, okay? If the villains will hear it they will kidnap me and Cap will have to come and save me again. It’s a bit annoying to get captured and they might hurt me. I don’t want to walk with crutches again.’

‘I won’t tell anyone!’ said the boy. ‘Promise!’ He quickly joined the other kids again.

‘At least he wasn’t freaked out about it,’ sighed Tony relieved. ‘That little boy surely knew what he wanted.’

‘He has two mothers,’ smiled Steve. ‘So he won’t freak out. He doesn’t care about me as a nurse, but the moment I dress up as Captain America he won’t leave my side. You handled him well. You’re not bad with kids.’

‘I freaked out,’ confessed Tony. ‘I was just lucky I blabbered the right words and you saved me when he started about marriage.’

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘You did well, okay. Believe me. So, is Iron Man cooking dinner tonight, because then I might show up.’

‘Is Iron Man ordering food good too? Last time I tried to cook I almost burned down the kitchen.’

‘Why don’t you buy some ingredients on your way home and we cook together tonight?’

‘You mean you wear the pink apron and cook delicious food while I watch you hop around and randomly squeeze your ass? Sure,’ grinned Tony.

‘If that is what is necessary to make sure you don’t set your house on fire,’ smiled Steve. ‘See you in a few hours. Kids need to go back.’

‘A goodbye kiss?’

Steve closed the face plate and pressed a kiss against it. Then he called the kids and with a wink at Tony he walked out of the room.

 

~

 

Tony and Steve walked into a club Tony had chosen. He had never been there before, but he had heard good stories about it. It was safe, clean and people didn’t really bother each other there. Most important was probably that the public wasn’t too young. It did wonders for the atmosphere in the club.

It was a gay club, of course, Tony didn’t want any poorly dressed women hanging on Steve’s arms, thank you very much. He had seen way too many of those already when he was younger. Tonight he wanted to dance with Steve and not be bothered by anyone.

As soon as they entered the genius pulled his boyfriend towards the bar. He ordered two drinks and handed one to Steve. The nurse looked at the weird color, but took a sip anyway. Tony knew what he liked. He started telling about clubs he had been to in his past and why this was so much better. Steve laughed at the many weird things the other man had done and told a few himself from his time in the army until they finished their drinks.

The blond pulled Tony to the dance floor. He had warned the billionaire that he couldn’t dance very well, but he wanted to try anyway. Some other people looked pretty ridiculous as well and nobody seemed to pay attention them, so Steve dared to try. Tony was a great dancer though. He had dancing classes when he was young and he went to so many parties that he knew how to move.

Steve loved it. He tried to adjust his own dancing to the other man, but he wasn’t nearly as good. Tony moved a little closer, so their legs and hips were touching now and then. He looked up at the blond with a smirk. He loved how Steve let go of everything at times like this and just enjoyed himself. He wasn’t nearly as innocent as some people thought he was. Or maybe it was Tony’s influence, either way, he liked it.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his ass and it was not one of Steve’s hands. He could see both of the blonds hands and those hands were much bigger. He almost hit the person that belonged to the hand, but he was blocked. Surprised Tony stared in the ginning face of Clint Barton.

‘I can do more than archery,’ laughed Clint. ‘I’m very skilled in martial arts as well. And dancing, for that matter. What about a dance off?’

‘Yeah, no, not drunk enough for that yet,’ answered Tony. ‘And don’t touch my rear again.’

‘No, that is my job,’ smiled Steve who stepped beside Tony and put his hand on the billionaire’s butt. ‘Nice to see you again Clint. You look well.’

‘Thanks Steve,’ grinned the archer. ‘So do you. Nice catch, by the way.’ Clint nodded at Tony. ‘Has money and a very good ass, but of course you already knew that! You gave him sponge baths for God’s sake. Come on, let’s have a drink. Got to get the two of you drunk! I want a dance off!’

They made their way to the bar again and Tony ended up paying for the drinks, because Clint complained how expensive everything was. But Tony didn’t really care, Steve asked for a coke, but the genius gave him a colorful cocktail anyway. And a beer for the archer.

‘So Clint, what are you doing here?’ asked Steve, sipping from the drink. ‘I didn’t know you were gay.’

‘I’m not,’ answered Clint. He pointed at a red-haired woman not too far away from them who was dancing with a few other girls. ‘I’m here for Nat. She doesn’t like normal clubs. Guys keep touching her inappropriately and she kicks their ass because of it. We’re thrown out of a lot of clubs in our lives. The guys here aren’t interested in her and I think she has a thing for the ladies, so it’s a win-win.’

‘Sucks to be you,’ laughed Tony. ‘You don’t get the girl and because it’s a gay club you don’t get any other girl either.’

The archer shrugged. ‘These places are fun and nobody is giving me strange looks when I dance. What is it with the young people these days? None of them can dance.’

‘I dance,’ stated Tony.

‘We were talking about young people,’ laughed Clint. ‘You’re not exactly young anymore.’

‘Now that is something I can agree with,’ said a man that stood next to Tony.

The billionaire looked at him and frowned. ‘Justin Hammer, what the hell are you doing here and why are you talking to me?’

Clint grabbed Steve’s arm. ‘Come on, sounds like they will be talking for a while. Let me teach you some dance moves to impress Stark with.’

Steve quickly emptied his glass and followed the smaller blond. Tony sighed as he watched them walk away. He wouldn’t mind ditching Hammer, but the man was already rambling about how he never expected Tony to show up in a place like this.

‘Why not?’ asked Tony. ‘It was never a secret that I’m bisexual and I always liked a good party, so why is it so surprising that I’m here?’

‘Even this seems too classy for you. And you’re going out in public with a guy,’ said the bespectacled man. ‘Aren’t you afraid people will make pictures and send them to the press? I’m sure there are magazines who will love to write an article full of hot lies about you. What do you think they will pay for a few pictures of you rubbing your crotch against the butt of some guy?’

Tony raised one eyebrow. ‘It would hardly be the worst they have seen of me and nobody would be shocked if that butt belonged to the same guy they have seen in the newspapers and magazines the last few weeks. I haven’t been hiding him and he isn’t ashamed to be with me. The people already know about him, so what are you trying to achieve here? Why are you even in a gay club? The ladies didn’t want you, so now you’re trying to find a guy that is interested?’

‘Nothing, just casually chatting here,’ continued the other man, ignoring the last remark. ‘Then what about a picture of your boyfriend rubbing against someone else’s leg? He seems to be enjoying dancing with that blond man, a lot. That guy looks more his age as well.’

‘That guy is a friend and he is heterosexual,’ stated Tony. ‘Really Hammer, I couldn’t care less about what the press is saying about me or my relationships. Was that all? Great, goodbye!’

Tony turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink. He looked at Steve and Clint. They were having a lot of fun and their dancing was pretty sexy. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking, he had quite a lot during dinner as well. The billionaire noticed how other guys were looking at the dancing couple as well. Especially their hungry gazes at Steve. He felt jealousy burn in his stomach. No, that was the vodka, but he did feel jealous.

It became worse when one guy took his chance and approached the nurse. They talked for a little while and then Steve shook his head. Tony felt like jumping up and claiming the hot blond as his, but he knew Steve wouldn’t like it. He was not some damsel in distress. Tony noticed how Steve kept declining until the guy walked away. Steve noticed Clint was dancing with Natasha now, so he walked back to the bar.

‘Tony, you’re drinking too much,’ he said a little worried as he took the glass from his hands and put it on the bar. ‘Come on, dance with me. I don’t like it when other guys keep asking for my number. Or when strange guys talk to you at the bar. It makes me want to show off my ridiculously hot man to show them they won’t stand a chance.’

The billionaire started laughing and pulled Steve close to kiss him. ‘You are the best.’ He shortly kissed him again. ‘Now let’s dance.’

 

~

 

The doorbell rang. Steve groaned and pulled his blankets up a little higher, burying himself in them. But he didn’t get any piece, the doorbell rang again. The nurse looked at his alarm clock. It was almost half past ten and that was way too early to wake up after a shift at the hospital that ended in the middle of the night. He wanted to ignore whomever was in front of the door, but the ringing wouldn’t stop.

He wore only some baggy pajama pants, but didn’t bother to put anything else on as he got out of bed and walked to the door. He tried to rub the sleep out of this eyes, but it wasn’t really working yet. He pulled his fingers through his hair and opened the door.

‘Oh my God, honey, you really shouldn’t open the door like that,’ said a familiar voice. ‘I don’t want anyone else to see that beautiful upper body of yours! Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? Not that I’m complaining, but..’

‘Tony,’ sighed Steve. ‘Please shut up.’ He left the door and walked to the kitchen. He made himself and Tony a cup of coffee. The billionaire closed the door and followed him.

‘Are you sick? You don’t look well.’

‘I took over a night shift from a colleague. I told you,’ said Steve as he took a big gulp from his drink. ‘I got in bed around half past three and you just woke me up.’

‘Oh,’ said Tony, almost sounding disappointed with himself. ‘I’m sorry, I forgot about it. But I have a great reason to be here! Look at me!’

Steve turned around and looked at his lover. The smaller man was wearing a leather motor suit, completely red and black. It looked great on him. Steve couldn’t stop a smile.

‘You bought a suit, so I’m guessing you bought a bike too.’

‘Of course I did!’ grinned Tony proudly. ‘I finally got my hands on one and I want to go for a ride! Normally you wake up pretty early, so I thought we could go right now. But you look tired and I don’t want you to crash into something.’

Steve smiled and kissed him. His boyfriend was the biggest five-year-old in the country, but he loved his enthusiasm. ‘I only just got out of bed,’ he muttered. ‘Give me some time. I’ll drink my coffee, have some breakfast and take a shower. After that we can go for a ride, okay? Just give me an hour.’

‘I love you,’ answered Tony and he kissed Steve’s lips.’ Do you think I look hot in this?’

The nurse laughed. ‘Yes, you do. If I wasn’t so sleepy I would have taken every piece of that suit off already.’

‘Damn, next time I let you sleep for another hour. I’m missing some kinky leather sex because I’m so impatient. Now hurry up and take that shower. Who knows the shower and the ride will wake you up and you will feel like taking it off afterwards.’

In fifteen minutes Steve was showered and dressed and he felt more awake. Stretching his arms he walked into the living room. Tony sat on a couch with Steve’s helmet in his hands. He was tinkering on it.

‘What are you doing?’ the nurse asked.

‘Communication device,’ said the genius. ‘So we can talk to each other on our motors. I already installed one in my helmet. When I’m done you should try it on to see if it’s comfortable.’

‘Sure, have you had breakfast?’

‘No.’

‘Of course not, I could have known. Why did I even ask?’ sighed Steve. ‘It’s a good thing you’re rich. If you wouldn’t have a butler to take care of you, you would have killed yourself. Death by starvation and lack of sleep.’

‘It’s because I’m rich that I was almost killed. If I hadn’t been rich they wouldn’t have kidnapped me and brought me to Afghanistan.’

Steve stopped moving. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, don’t be,’ answered Tony without looking up from his work. ‘I’m being stupid.’

The nurse came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Tony. ‘Tell me about it?’

‘There isn’t much to tell,’ said the billionaire as he put the helmet on Steve’s head. ‘Like your boss in the army would have liked to see you dead, a guy that worked for me would have liked to see me dead. Obadiah told the terrorists where I would be, gave them my location and they attacked. He had been selling them weapons, maybe even the weapons that killed your team.’

Steve took off the helmet. He held it in his hands as he looked at Tony. ‘It wouldn’t have mattered. It was a mistake in strategy. Even without your weapons they would have been killed.’

‘Maybe,’ sighed Tony. ‘I think they were planning to kill me, but I survived. When they noticed I was still alive they thought they could get some more money and weapons out of it. There was another guy, Yensen. He treated my injuries. I probably would have died without him. I was held in a cave, so some wounds were infected. When I got a little better they forced me to make them a weapon. I did make a weapon, but one to help us escape. Yensen died when we were almost out, but because of that I got away.’

‘Do you feel guilty?’ Steve asked. He had never noticed.

‘I used to,’ confessed Tony. ‘But not anymore, it’s been years. When I got back home safely I decided to change my life. And I did, right? No more weapons, no more extreme partying and no more taking random people home for a night. Hell, I even got a girlfriend. No one who knew me thought I would be capable of staying with one person. I could, but Pepper and I were just…not a good idea.’

‘Am I still a good idea?’

‘Are you kidding me?’ asked Tony. ‘You’re still the best idea I ever had. Not sure if I’m the best idea for you.’

‘Probably not, but I love you, so who cares? You know what, I’ll be your good idea and make you breakfast.’

‘Best idea I heard today,’ grinned Tony. ‘No, the greatest idea was stripping out of a motor suit. I want to peel you out of a leather suit too.’

‘I have to put it on before I can take it off,’ Steve called from the kitchen. ‘And I want to see your bike, so don’t you dare putting your great idea in action and do a strip tease or anything. Now that I’m up I want to go out for a ride.’

‘Spoilsport,’ snorted Tony and he walked to the kitchen to help his best idea with breakfast.

 

~

 

‘Happy birthday!’ said Steve when he walked into Tony’s living room. The billionaire stood up and got a hug and a kiss from his boyfriend. ‘Looks like everything is ready for your party.’

‘Yeah, Jarvis prepared everything before he left,’ answered the birthday boy. ‘So, do you have a present for me or will you give it to me later tonight. When we’re in bed or maybe in the closet, if the party gets boring.’

‘I have a present for you,’ laughed Steve and he handed Tony a package. ‘But maybe I’ll stay tonight. If you tell me how old you became today.’

‘Meh, no, you can go home tonight,’ said the billionaire as he ripped the paper from the package.

‘I’m not leaving you because of your age, you know that, right? And I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me too, but if you don’t tell me I will ask Pepper.’

‘Alright, I’m turning 40.’

‘What is bad about turning 40?’ asked Steve. ‘You don’t look like it.’

‘Thank you,’ said Tony as he stopped ripping the paper to look at Steve. ‘But it’s still embarrassing. I’m already this old while my man is only 32 and looks like 27.’

‘Is that because Clint called you an old man?’ asked the nurse. ‘Is it why you bought a motor bike? Some sort of misplaced early midlife crisis?’

Tony looked scandalized and that made Steve laugh out. ‘Then show off what a hot man you have by your side and you can still satisfy him perfectly well, even at your age. Then nobody will think you’re old anymore.’

‘That really was not something I wanted to hear,’ said a voice that came from the direction of the elevator. ‘I’d expected something like that from Stark, but not from you Steve.’

‘Your own fault for being early, Barton,’ answered Tony.

‘Yeah, well, sorry, I was in the neighbourhood and I was hungry,’ answered the archer. ‘Thought there would be more people already. But I’m sure you have some food in the kitchen, so you continue you sappy sexual talk and I’ll be eating. Don’t start making out or anything, I might be back.’

The moment Clint disappeared in the kitchen Steve and Tony started laughing.

‘Open your present,’ smiled Steve after a minute.

Tony did as was asked and continued opening the present. He gasped when a painting of himself appeared. ‘Did you make it?’ he asked. ‘That is amazing! It’s beautiful! More beautiful than me!’

‘I like the real thing better,’ answered Steve. ‘But I’m glad you like it. I didn’t really know what to give a billionaire that can buy whatever he wants.’

‘I gave some suggestions, remember the bed and the closet? I can name a few more places if you want to.’

‘I’m still here!’ shouted Clint from the kitchen, but the two lovebirds ignored him completely and made out anyway.

 

~

 

‘So why do you want to see my baby pictures?’ Steve asked as he let Tony into his apartment. 

‘You should give me a key, it’s easier,’ answered the billionaire. ‘And like I said, normally parents show your date your baby pictures the first time you come over to have dinner with them. To embarrass the hell out of you. Since neither of us has parents anymore I thought we should just show them to each other. Just for fun. Come on, I want to see naked little baby Steve in the bath.’

‘But if we’re going to show them to each other, why didn’t you bring yours?’

‘Because from the things I heard about your mom she sounds like the type to bring out baby pictures to show your lover. My mother wasn’t like that at all, she hardly even took pictures when I was a kid.’

‘Really Tony?’ Steve asked. ‘Did it made sense in your head when you came up with that answer?’

‘No,’ admitted the genius. ‘I thought about it when I was at work and I came here as soon as I was done. I might have been a little hungry as well.’

‘You’re an idiot,’ smiled Steve. ‘The albums are on the top shelf. But don’t get your hopes up too high, no pictures of naked baby me.’

‘Damn,’ sighed Tony, but he went to get the albums anyway. He joined Steve in the kitchen and sat down on the floor in a corner where he wouldn’t be in the way as the blond man was cooking.

‘Look at that!’ grinned Tony. ‘You were such a cute little baby! Is that your mother? Wow, now I understand how you became so good looking. Your mother was a beautiful woman! You look a lot like her.’

‘Thank you,’ answered Steve. ‘Everyone always told her she was beautiful. They all thought she would be married again in no time after my father died. But my mom didn’t care about looks or other guys. She had loved my father and she wasn’t really interested in anyone else. She had two jobs and even that wasn’t really enough, but we managed.’

‘How old were you when your father died?’ asked Tony.

‘I was six,’ answered Steve. ‘I don’t remember much of him, only the things mom told me about him. He was an alcoholic and he drank himself to death. My mother died ten years later.’

‘Is that why there are hardly any pictures of your father?’ 

‘Yes, he was either working or drinking in some café. That photo is probably one of the only ones with the three of us. It had always been my mother and me, not that much changed after he died. My mother was less sad and less worried, but she was tired, she was always busy.’ Steve sighed. ‘When I was a teenager I did everything to help her out. But I was a scrawny kid and I was sick all the time, so there wasn’t much I could do. When she got sick I took care of her the way she used to take care of me. It was the only thing I could do.’

‘You were only sixteen,’ muttered Tony. ‘Must have been difficult for you.’

‘It was, but my mother always told me to stay strong, so that is what I did,’ smiled Steve. ‘I went to live with my grandmother. She was old, but she could still do everything herself. Grandma handled things really well.’

‘Wow, wow, wait,’ said Tony. ‘Is this what you looked like when you were sixteen?’ He held up a picture of a thin, little blond boy. ‘Now I understand why you said scrawny.’

Steve laughed. ‘Yeah, I was tiny. My grandmother knew I liked guys and sometimes she told me I could bring a boy home if I wanted to. She didn’t really understand that nobody was interested in a twig like me.’

‘Not at all,’ said Tony. ‘Granny was right. You could have gotten guys in your bed looking like that. You were really cute! If I had been in your school I might have been interested. Guess it’s a good thing we didn’t meet back then, because I would only have been interested for a day. Quantity over quality, but what fairy did you meet to make you look like this?’

‘Evil godmother the army,’ sighed the blond. ‘I wanted to be at least as good as the others, so I worked really hard.’

‘I can see that,’ whispered Tony as he compared the school photo from before with the picture that was taken at the army in his uniform. ‘In a few years you became a man. You look so happy in the first picture, but in the military photo you look almost sad.’

‘The photographer rambled that I should be really proud and talked about uniform pictures that looked great on the wall in your parents living room, so they could brag about their boy. Things like that. My grandmother had died a few months before and there was nobody left to be proud of me. In the school picture my mom was still alive.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said the billionaire. ‘This makes you sad. I didn’t want to bring up sad memories.’

‘It does,’ answered Steve. ‘But I think you should know.’ He sat down next to Tony on the floor and took the album from him. He opened it at the very end where a lot of photos had ended up. ‘I never really felt like gluing them in the book,’ explained Steve. ‘But I didn’t want to throw them away either. Not everything in the army was bad. I had a couple of great years.’

Steve showed the different pictures and told the story of every single one. How they acted like dorks in their first year and how a lot of them quit, but luckily his best friends stayed. There were pictures of them helping locals during a mission, but also pictures where they were ready to attack, most of them made by press photographers.

‘These were made on my last birthday before they died,’ explained Steve as he showed some photos with a few drunk soldiers. ‘It was the fourth of July, so a lot of people were celebrating. We ended up in a bar and we had a drinking contest. I won, but I was still more sober than any of the others. It was a really fun day. Never really celebrated my birthday afterwards.’

‘Is that Peggy?’ Tony asked as he pointed at the only girl in the photo.

‘Yes, she could drink more than most of those guys. Inside she was probably more manly than any of us. Couldn’t blame Bucky for falling in love with her,’ the nurse answered as he pointed out the man he was talking about.

‘He looks good,’ grinned the billionaire. ‘You have great taste in men.’

Steve laughed as he stood up. The food needed his attention. ‘Thank you.’

‘Honey, make sure you take the week of the fourth of July off. I know it’s short notice, but if Fury is complaining I’ll take care of it. Just make sure you get those days off, we’re going on a trip. Hawaii, Paris, whatever you want. We’re going to make your birthday fun again.’

The blond turned around, mouth open to say something, but nothing came out. A small smile appeared on his face. ‘Thank you, Tony.’

The genius didn’t really know what to do when people reacted like that, so he just gave a goofy smile in return before he focused on the photos again. He liked the pictures of his boyfriend as a kid the most. Steve looked so happy, it reminded him of the always smiling nurse he was now. He had the same sparkle in his eyes that was missing on the photos when he was in the army. He searched for pictures of the time when he was studying to become a nurse, but there were none. It had not been a time to remember, with everything that happened in the army, so Tony wasn’t really surprised. What did surprise him were the last few pictures. Pictures of himself. Pictures of his birthday party, with Pepper and Clint and so many others, but most of Tony.

Suddenly something dropped in his lap. Tony picked it from his crotch and looked up at Steve. It was a key.

‘All important people are in the photo albums,’ smiled Steve. ‘And you wanted a key to my apartment, right?’ He reached out to help Tony up from the floor. ‘Dinner is ready.’

 

~

 

Tony was extremely tired. From early this morning he had been in meetings, looked at ideas for new products and helped getting glitches out of different programs. It didn’t help that he had stayed up last night to finish some personal projects. Okay, not only last night, he had hardly slept the entire week. But now he was tired and he could only think about his bed.

Until his stomach growled. Yeah, maybe he should have made some time for lunch and he couldn’t actually remember if he had any breakfast. Anything else than coffee that is. He would ask Jarvis for some food. The man was used to it by now. Had the elevator ride to his penthouse always lasted this long?

Tony sighed heavily when the doors finally opened. He dropped his bag and wanted to call Jarvis, but the sight in front of him left him speechless. Steve was sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table, remote in his hand flipping through the hundreds of channels. His shoes were somewhere in the middle of the living room and he was wearing baggy clothes, but Tony loved it.

Steve looked so incredibly comfortable in his house, like he belonged in the place and that thought made Tony feel oddly warm inside.

‘I ordered pizza,’ said the nurse without looking up. ‘Four. Figured you’d be hungry too.’

Tony took off his jacket, pulled off his tie and stepped out of his shoes. ‘I love you. I don’t tell you enough how much I love you.’ He lay down on the couch, his legs over Steve’s. The blond turned off the television.

‘I hope you’re not expecting any sex tonight, I’m way too tired,’ yawned Tony.

‘Call the newspaper, Tony Stark does not want sex!’ grinned Steve lazily. 

The billionaire hit his lover with a pillow. ‘If you tell them that they will write that I can’t get it up anymore or some other stupid lies.’

‘I remember a night last week where you got it up twice in two hours,’ answered Steve. ‘So they won’t hear that from me.’

‘We should eat oysters more often,’ smiled Tony remembering. ‘But you know the interesting things the press can come up with. Pepper showed me a magazine. They have a picture of us when we were having lunch and the article contained the words ‘cougar’ and ‘trophy wife’.’

‘Am I your toy boy now?’ laughed Steve.

‘Apparently,’ answered Tony. ‘I should have let you walk around in those grandpa clothes. They would have known you’re not as young as you look.’

‘Your own fault then.’

‘Don’t be mean to me, I’m old and tired. Why are you here anyway? Needed money from your sugar daddy to pay for your food?’

‘Yes, you know how much money I always spend, I haven’t got anything left. I could only come here and hope you didn’t want sex in return for the food,’ joked Steve. ‘No, there were road blocks, I don’t know what happened, but I was too tired to take the long way home, so I came here. This is closer. And I missed you. I was asked to help out in the emergency room again and there was a guy with two broken legs. Reminded me of the time we first met, but this guy was such an asshole. Made me want to see you.’

‘You’re the sweetest man I know,’ smiled Tony. Then the doorbell rang. ‘You get it.’

‘No, you’re in the way.’

‘Jarvis! Could you open the door and get our pizza?’

Somewhere sounded a soft ‘yes sir’ and a few minutes later the butler entered the room with four boxes with pizza and a few bottles of beer.

‘Oh Jarvis, did I ever tell you I love you?’ sighed Tony happily.

‘You should thank Mister Rogers, sir, he is the one who ordered the pizza,’ answered the butler. ‘But thank you anyway.’

‘No, no, Steve isn’t any good, he didn’t even want to get up to get the pizza and you brought not only pizza, but also beer. Take the rest of the night off and go home. You deserved it.’

‘Thank you sir,’ said the butler.

‘I might have gotten it if there wouldn’t have been some old man using me as some sort of pillow for his feet. So get off me or I’ll use you as a table,’ said Steve. 

‘Only if you feed me pizza!’ answered Tony.

Jarvis walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He was glad his master had found someone else to take care of him.

 

~

Steve was working with one of the kids, a girl who had been in the hospital for weeks, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Steve got along with most kids, but this girl didn't seem to like him. He didn't really understand why, but it probably had something to do with all the tests they had to run on her. It made her dislike everyone that looked a little like a doctor. He had tried everything, but nothing could change her mind. He worked in a hospital, so he was evil.

Normally Steve could work with that. He stayed kind to the kid, smiled and chatted a little, tried his best to make her feel comfortable and get her to eat her food, but today he couldn't. When she pushed the food away a third time he almost got angry. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

'You won't get better if you don't eat. Just a little. Your mom and dad will be here when you are done,' he tried. It didn't work.

The blond nurse almost sighed in relief when one of his colleagues entered the room.

'Steve, you're in a relationship with Stark, right? I recognized you on a picture in a magazine.'

Steve wanted to cry. His relationship was not a secret, but a lot of people came to him when they wanted favors from Tony. Like he could change Tony's mind once he had decided on something.

'Yes?'

'I heard Tony Stark was in a minor car accident. He is in emergency in the hospital. I thought you would want to go and see how he is doing. I'll take over for you.'

Steve eyes widened. 'Yes, yes, I do. Thank you! I'll try to be back in ten minutes. I'm sorry and thank you so much.'

He ran through the hospital to the emergency rooms and asked his colleagues for Tony Stark. They pointed him where the man was waiting and Steve hurried to the appointed place. He pulled the curtains so quickly that he almost ripped them. In the little room Tony was lying down, but he sat up the moment Steve entered.

'Deja vu,' he grinned. 'You're not going to cut open my jeans again, are you? I like these and I'm not wearing underwear. Again. I should start wearing underwear, maybe it will keep me from ending up in the hospital. Or maybe you secretly liked it the first time too? Maybe now is the perfect time to play out that hospital porn! Although I'd like to see you in a more sexy nurse outfit.'

Steve hit Tony's arm, not hard, but enough to shut him up. 'Do you know how worried I was?! I had to hear from a colleague that you were here and he could only tell me you were in a car accident. You don't look hurt, so why didn't you call me?'

‘My phone was still in the car when they took it away!’ defended Tony. ‘I paid one of the nurses to get you! Took her nearly half an hour to get you here! I paid her way too much for doing such a lousy job.’

Steve couldn’t stop a smile. ‘Not everyone her knows me personally, you know. She must have been asking around, because I just got the message and I came over immediately. And it was only 30 minutes. Are you that lost and bored without your phone?’

‘Yes, I am. I admit it, I’m addicted to technology. You’re in love with a robot!’

‘I’d offer you my phone, but that won’t work, right?’ grinned Steve.

‘Honey, your phone is like two hundred years old,’ sighed Tony. ‘How can you even live with that? Why won’t you take a Stark phone! You know I can give you the newest model for free.’

‘I don’t care, Tony. It’s barely two years old and it’s working fine. So would you want me to call Happy for you and ask if he can check your car and bring your phone? He can be here in half an hour. Will you survive another thirty minutes without? You will have your phone while waiting for a nurse to come and help you and I’ll pick you up in about two hours to go home.’

‘You’re going to leave me here?! Who are you and what did you do to my Steve?!’

‘Do you want to call or not?’ asked the nurse as he rolled his eyes.

‘Yes, yes, yes, I’m sorry!’ shouted Tony. He quickly grabbed the phone from Steve’s hand and called his driver. He gave the man instructions, told him to hurry and hung up. The blond took his phone back as he sat down next to the injured man.

‘Does your neck hurt?’ he asked. 

‘How did you know?’ asked the genius.

‘Because I’m a nurse, I’ve seen things like this before. And I know my Tony, he would move around a lot more if he wasn’t in pain. I can’t stay, but they will check if it’s just the muscles or if something in your neck is damaged. If it’s just the muscles I’ll take you home when my shift is over. Maybe I’ll even massage your neck.’

‘He is back,’ grinned Tony. ‘My Steve is back! I love you!’

‘I love you too, but I’m still going back to my own patients. See you in a few hours.’ 

He pressed a kiss on Tony’s nose and walked out of the room.

 

~

Tony hadn’t heard a word from Steve in days. The nurse would plan a date for that night, but never told him where they would go or what he should wear. The billionaire had called his lover a few hundred times and he left him at least twenty messages, but there was no reply. He even called his work, but nobody picked up the phone there either.

For a moment Tony feared the hospital had been sucked up by an alien space ship or something, but before he called the newspapers he went to Steve’s apartment. He rang the doorbell, to see if Steve would open the door, but when nothing happened he took his keys and helped himself in.

Something was wrong. The door was locked, but Steve’s shoes were in the hall. Steve never locked the door when he was home and he didn’t do any secret shoe shopping as far as Tony knew. Steve hated shopping without Tony. But the blond wasn’t in the living room or in the kitchen. Tony checked the bedroom and that is where he found him.

Steve was asleep and breathing loudly. His face was red and he was sweating, but it didn’t look like he was having a nightmare. Tony was unsure of what to do, but after looking at his lover for a minute he decided to wake him up. Steve didn’t look comfortable.

Tony shook the big blond man awake. Steve blinked, turned to look at Tony and immediately his eyes widened. He sat up, but started coughing as he did. Tony patted his back until Steve could talk again.

‘I’m really sorry,’ said the blond with a hoarse voice. ‘I wanted to call you, but I fell asleep.’

‘You look terrible,’ stated Tony. ‘What is wrong with you?’

‘I’m sick,’ sighed Steve.

‘You’re a nurse, how do you get sick?’

Steve chuckled, but that caused him to cough again. ‘I work with a lot of sick people, so of course I sometimes catch one of their colds. I can’t work with a cold, there is always the risk that the kids in the hospital will end up with colds too, but this morning I woke up with the flu. Could you get me some water?’

‘Oh, right, water, yes I’ll get it,’ said Tony, almost stumbling over his own feet to get to the kitchen. He got back with a glass of water.

'Here you go. Can you drink? Yes of course you can, you're not disabled. Help. I need to help. You're sick, I have to take care of you.' Tony sat down on the bed. 'I have to take care of you.'

'You don't have to,' answered Steve. 'I can take care of myself. You have work to do. It's just a flu.'

'No, no, no,' answered the billionaire. 'I'm your boyfriend, I should take care of you. You always take care of me, it's the least I could do. Now go and get some more sleep. I'll take care of everything.'

Steve was asleep a few minutes later. That was when Tony freaked out. Everybody always took care of him, he had no idea what to do. They made chicken soup, right, when someone was sick? But Tony sucked at cooking. Warming up soup was probably difficult enough for him. But there was no soup to warm up in Steve's kitchen. There was nothing much to eat at all.

Tony decided to call Clint, since he knew Pepper was busy. He must know what to do! He called the other man and impatiently waited till he picked up.

'Stark, what do you want?'

'Steve is sick. Sick people eat soup, right? I can't find any soup. Not any food at all. What do you give to sick people to make them better?’

‘Were you never sick as a child? What did your mom do when you were sick?’ sighed Clint on the other side.

‘I don’t know, I was hardly ever sick. She gave me more money once I got better?’

Clint sighed again. ‘You’re terrible. Is Steve sleeping right now? Pick me up and we’ll go shopping.’

Within half an hour they were in a super market and Clint was throwing a lot of things in the cart. Tea, honey, fruits and chicken soup of course. Anything that was good for sick people. The archer also threw in candy, soda and cookies.

‘Why do we need cookies?’ asked Tony who threw in a few bottles of beer.

‘For me!’ stated Clint. ‘You dragged me out here, so I better get something out of this as well,’ he continued as he got more beer. ‘A small price for having me help you grocery shopping. I could run to the press and tell them the great Tony Stark can’t even take care of his sick boyfriend!’

‘Don’t you dare!’ hissed Tony. ‘You know I want Steve out of the press as much as possible.’

‘Then you better buy me that stuff,’ answered Clint, not feeling intimidated at all. ‘Guess we have all we need anyway.’

Tony paid while Clint put everything in plastic bags and carried it to the car. The billionaire drove him home again and kicked Clint out of the car with his bag of candy and beer. Every time he met the archer Tony wondered why they were friends.

‘You’re really kicking me out?’ asked Clint. ‘You know how to prepare that chicken soup?’ Tony opened the door of the car again and let him back in. He remembered that was the reason he liked Clint.

When they arrived at Steve’s apartment Clint went to the kitchen and Tony to the bedroom. Steve was still sleeping. Tony wiped the sweat of Steve’s face. The nurse was so big and strong, always helping other people that were hurt, but now he looked so vulnerable. Tony didn’t like it one bit. He took Steve’s hand and held it.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but after a while Clint called him from the kitchen.

‘Soup is done,’ he said. ‘I hope you at least know how to boil water for the tea, because I got to go.’

‘I’m a genius, remember? I do know how to boil water.’

‘Steve told me about one of your cooking incidents, and from what I heard I’m not too sure you know what to do. Keep the soup warm and don’t burn down the house!’ With that said he was gone.

Tony went to check on the soup, returned to the living room to grab something to work with and sat down next to Steve’s bed again. It was uncomfortably small and his legs were almost touching the bed, but he wanted to be there when Steve woke up again. It was an hour or so later when that happened. Tony quickly put his work aside.

‘You’re still here,’ smiled Steve sleepily.

‘Of course, I promised I would take care of you!’ answered Tony. ‘I even have chicken soup! I had some help from Clint, so it’s probably edible. I have tea with honey too and medicine if you want some.’

‘Soup sounds good,’ said the blond and he sat up. ‘Could you bring it here?’

‘Yeah, of course,’ answered Tony and he hurried to the kitchen. He hit his leg against the table for what felt like the hundredth time that day and he cursed softly. It would be so much easier if he could take care of Steve in his penthouse at Stark Tower. If only Steve would move in with him already.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. There was only one way to make Steve move in with him.

 

~

 

Honestly, Steve was surprised Tony remembered their anniversary, let alone prepare a date. It had probably been Jarvis who had reminded him, or one of his many computers, but it made Steve happy anyway. 

He was told to wear a suit, so that’s what he was wearing. He didn’t really like wearing them, but Tony looked great in them, so it wasn’t so bad. Happy had come to pick him up and now the blond sat in the back of the car, fidgeting with a little box.

Steve had bought Tony a present. The billionaire sometimes spend too much time in his workshop and when Steve had to drag him out once again he asked why Tony never wore a watch. Tony had explained his watches were too easily damaged and when Steve had seen his collection he understood. Of course Tony only owned super expensive ones, so the nurse had bought him a cheaper one. It was pretty much indestructible, but you never knew with Tony.

When they arrived at Stark Tower Steve got out of the car and took the elevator to the top floors. His mouth fell open as he stepped into the living room. The lights were dimmed and there were candles everywhere. The dining table was set for two with flowers and even more candles.

‘Is it too much?’ asked Tony who walked out of the kitchen. ‘I think it’s too much.’

‘No, it’s perfect,’ answered Steve. He walked to Tony and kissed him. ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank _you_ ,’ replied Tony. ‘For putting up with me for an entire year. Not many people managed that, so I hope you’re not planning to leave anytime soon, because I’m not done with you yet.’

‘No, I’m not going anywhere,’ grinned Steve. ‘You think I let go of a man who prepares things like this for our anniversary?’

‘Pepper helped me out,’ the genius confessed.

Steve laughed. ‘I thought so, but you wouldn’t have asked her if you didn’t think it was important.’

‘I didn’t cook myself, wanted you to get out of here alive and with what I ordered I even got some guy to serve it to us, so it’s a win-win thing. But I shouldn’t be talking right now, we should be kissing.’

They kissed for minutes until they both needed air. Tony cursed ties, because he believed they could go on way longer without them, but Steve simply reminded the billionaire had been the one who told him to wear a tie.

‘Right, let’s have dinner then,’ said Tony. ‘We’ll do more kissing after I take off your tie.’

They sat down at the table and Tony poured them both a glass of wine. They were talking and drinking when a man, dressed as a waiter, entered the room with two plates. He put them down in front of the couple and explained what it was they were going to eat. Then he disappeared into the kitchen again and left them alone.

Steve and Tony ate as they talked about everything that happened in the last year. They laughed at all the stupid things as their legs tangled under the table. When they finished the waiter came to get the plates and replaced them with new ones. The two hardly noticed him, they were too busy with each other. That was until they finished their dessert. He collected the last plates and left the house. Tony poured them their third glass of the wine.

‘When you walked in here you had a present in your hands,’ he said as he took a sip from the wine. ‘I assume it was for me?’

‘Oh, right,’ said Steve as he stood up and went to get it. When he returned he handed it to Tony. ‘It’s nothing big, but I hope you’ll like it.’

The billionaire opened it and grinned when he saw the watch. ‘That’s perfect for when I’m working. It even has an alarm function! No more excuses for me to work all night long. Thank you Steve.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I… I have a present for you too,’ said Tony a little nervous. He took something from the inner pocket of his jacket and put it on the table. It was a little black box. Steve looked at it for a moment and then picked it up. He slowly opened it and he gasped when he noticed what was inside.

‘Will you marry me?’ asked Tony. 

It was so unexpected that Steve didn’t know what to say. He looked at the silver ring, then at Tony and then back at the ring. He took it out of the box and put it around his finger.

‘Yes,’ he answered. ‘Yes, but are you sure? It’s only been a year.’

‘I knew you’d say that,’ answered Tony with half a smile. ‘I thought about it for a long time and I’m sure about this. By the time we planned everything for the wedding it will be about two years. With you it’s different than with anybody before. We’re not the youngest anymore, I’m not the youngest anymore. I know you want kids and I don’t want to be too old if we have a kid. I don’t want the teachers to think his grandfather is picking him up from school. I know you’re the type that wants to get married before having a kid, so I wanted to do this properly. I know it’s early and I know everyone is going to tell me I’m too impatient and impetuous, but I don’t care, because this feels good.’

‘You really thought about it,’ smiled Steve. There were tears in his eyes, so he took a deep breath before he spoke again. ‘You say I want kids, but what about you? I’d still love you, even if you don’t want kids.’

‘Yes,’ said Tony quickly. ‘No….yes, I don’t know, maybe? I think I do. I only know I want you and if I ever have a kid I want it to be with you.’

‘I’m not taking this off then,’ answered Steve as he showed the hand with the ring. ‘You’re stuck with me.’

‘I really don’t mind at all,’ beamed Tony.

‘Now, it’s getting a little hot in here and I remember you promised to take off my tie sometime during this evening. I think that time has come.’

‘Oh, I love you,’ purred Tony.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
